My Real Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic was heartbroken from what Sally did to him. He felt so hurt, lonely, and no love. Who will be there for him before he kills himself?


**SonAmy: My Real Love**

* * *

_**I know I wrote alot of SonAmy stories. I'm a huge fan of SonAmy. And one more thing, I don't hate Sally. **_

_**I don't own Sonic or related characters. **_

* * *

Sonic the blue hedgehog was in his room; sobbing for what his girlfriend Sally did to him.

"H-H-How c-c-could she d-do th-this to me?" Sonic sobs hard; he could feel his heart breaking into pieces. He and Sally became a couple for three months.

And right now, it wasn't going very well. He didn't want to remember for what Sally did.

_(Flashback)_

_Sonic was on his way to Sally's house; in his hand were some pretty flowers, for his girlfriend. _

_Once he found Sally's house, he walks up to the door to knock. But all of sudden, he heard a moan and kissing sounds. _

_Sonic was so shocked; is Sally cheating on him?_

"_No, no, it can't be…" Sonic looks through the window; he saw his girlfriend was making out with a brown hedgehog. _

_This made his heart stop, he couldn't believe this. How could Sally cheat on him? _

_Sonic loved her so much, but she betrayed him by kissing another guy. Sonic couldn't take this anymore; he rips up the flowers and throws it on the ground. _

_He had tears in his eyes, he ran off. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Sonic's heart was in so much pain. He wanted to die; he dashed to the kitchen and takes out a sharp knife.

As he was about to stab himself; he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it and focuses on killing himself.

All of a sudden, the door busts. It was Amy Rose, the pink stalker that chases Sonic.

She quickly ran into the kitchen and saw Sonic with a knife. She knew what he was going to do; she ran to him and kicked the knife out of his hand.

"Sonic! Are you crazy? Why would you do that?" Amy yelled at him. She noticed that he had tears in his eyes. He looked so sad and heartbroken.

"S-Sonic…are you okay? You look…..sad" Amy said, she went up to him, giving him a hug.

Sonic sobs quietly; he hugs her tightly, since he needed comfort.

"Sonic, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Amy asked in concern.

Sonic didn't respond, he buries his head on her shoulder.

Amy didn't hear him respond. She picks him up in bridle style. Sonic didn't know that she was strong to carry him. He shrugs off and held onto her neck.

She brings him to his room, and gently places him on the bed. She then sat next to him; Sonic clings on her, wanting someone to comfort him. He sobs on her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Sonic…..Sonic, please tell me what's wrong?" Amy pleaded, wanting to know what's wrong with him.

"…..Sally…..she….with another…..guy….." Sonic murmurs, still sobbing again.

"Sally was with another guy?" Amy asked.

"…yeah…" Sonic said quietly. He rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"When did this happen?" Amy stroking his quills to relax him.

"2 hours ago" Sonic said. He stopped crying, but he still had some tears on his cheeks.

"Do you still love her?"

"…I don't know…..I….thought she loved me so much…..but she lied" Sonic's tear slid down his cheek, "It hurts…it really hurts….." Sonic whispered to himself.

"What hurts?" Amy asked, rubbing his back softly.

"My heart…I feel so heartbroken…it hurts…" Sonic said. He sniffles a little.

"Shh…relax Sonic" Amy still rubbing his back to calm him. She knew that he was heartbroken, and he needed comfort.

"….I don't know, Ames…..no one loves me….I just want to die…." Sonic said with a hiccup.

"Don't say that Sonic. There's someone who still loves you" Amy said, pulling away from the hug.

"Who?" Sonic sniffles. Amy smiles at him, drying off his sad tears.

"Me" Amy answered. Sonic's eyes were wide open.

"You? But I thought you had a fangirl crush on me" Sonic thought. But Amy shook her head 'no'

"I don't have a fangirl crush on you, Sonic. I truly love you when we first met. You rescued me from Metal Sonic, back then. I realized that my heart found my true love. It was you" Amy said.

"Really?" Sonic was surprised.

"Mmhmm. I wanted to impress you, but you were with Sally. So I didn't want to ruin your relationship with her. So I decided to let you be happy with her" Amy said.

"So you stopped chasing me?"

"Yeah. And I still love you. I just thought you hated me for chasing you. So I stopped. " Amy said, as her ears droop down.

"That's not true, Ames. I like it when you chase me" Sonic said.

"What? But-"

"I wanted someone to run with me, to increase my running. Whenever you chase me, I noticed how fast you were going. I decided that I want you to become like me. These past years, you were really fast" Sonic smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm really sorry for running away from you. I'm such a jerk to you, Ames" Sonic said with his ears down in ashamed.

"You're not a jerk, Sonikku" Amy said, rubbing his cheek with her hand. Sonic smiles and closed his eyes, purring and rubbing on her hand.

"You're better now. I guess I'll go now" Amy was about to leave, but Sonic grabbed her. He pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips.

Amy was so surprised at what he's doing. He's kissing her for real. Amy waited all these years for her first kiss from Sonic. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist.

Amy put her arms on his neck; as they kissed passionately.

Sonic slid his tongue on her lips, asking for entrance. Amy opened her mouth to let his tongue in; their tongues danced.

As their tongues danced, they moaned.

They needed oxygen, so they broke the kiss; panting a little.

"I love you Amy" Sonic whispers in her face.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

(Since that Amy broke Sonic's front door; the person is now inside Sonic's house).

"Sonic, are you in here?" it was Sally.

"Shit. She's here" Amy whispers quietly.

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of her. Hid in my closet so that she won't see you" Sonic whispers to Amy. She nods and tip toes quietly to Sonic's closet. She hides herself in the closet and closed the closet door quietly.

Once that Sonic checks to see that Amy is in his closet, he walks up to his door to open it.

"Sonic, I found these flowers near my door. Was it from you?" Sally asked. As she showed him the ruined flowers.

"Yes" Sonic said coolly.

"And why are they destroyed?" Sally asked him.  
"You want to know?" Sonic asked her. She nods.

"Well then, I was heading to your house to give you flowers. As I was about to knock, I heard moaning. Do you know what that means?" Sonic glares at Sally. Sally's eyes were wide open.

"What are you talking about?" Sally trying to act innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about, Sal. I caught you making out with another guy" Sonic said with anger.

"I did no such thing. You were just imagining things" Sally lied.

"No, Sally. I wasn't imagining it. You were making out with a brown hedgehog. I saw you through your window" Sonic said.

"It wasn't what you think it was, I swear" Sally lied again.

"I'm not buying it. You cheated on me with another guy. I'm breaking up with you" Sonic said with anger.

"B-B-But I-I-I-"

"Leave, Sally" Sonic hissed.

"Sonic, give me a chance! I swear I won't cheat on you ever again! Please!" Sally begged.

"No. You broke my heart Sally. My heart shattered into pieces, and you're not the one to pick up the pieces. What you did was very hurtful. I love someone else, and it's not you. So don't ask who it is" Sonic said.

"WHAT? But Sonic, I love you!"

"Get out, Sally. I don't want to see you again" Sonic hissed. Sally wasn't going to leave.

"NO! I'm not going to leave!" Sally screamed in rage; she pushed him hard, making him hit his back against the wall.

"….uhhh…." Sonic groans in pain; he falls down to his knees, not able to get back up.

Amy gasps in horror; she burst out of the closet and blocks Sonic from Sally.

"YOU!" Sally glares at her.

"Leave him alone!" Amy said with bravery.

"Sonic is mine! You're just a spoiled fangirl!" Sally growls angrily.

"You're wrong Sally! Sonic was never yours! What you did made his heart broken! You're not the one to heal his heart for him! I am!" Amy said as she pulled out her hammer.

"I don't care if he's heartbroken. He is still mine! Now move aside!" Sally growls.

"Absolutely not!" Amy shouted.  
"Grrrr!" Sally snarls.

"I don't want to hurt you Sally! So please leave!" Amy said.

"I'm not leaving without my Sonic!" Sally screams angrily.

She was about to attack Amy, but was stopped by Sonic; shielding Amy from Sally.

"Sonic! What are you doing?" Sally said.

"Get out! You heard what Amy said. She's the one for me, she's not a fangirl. She's a sweet, kind, and caring girl. You Sally are a liar, rude, and selfish. And I don't love you anymore. Now get out, I don't want to see you ever again" Sonic said with anger.

"But—"

"I said get out" Sonic repeated again.

Sally gave up; she leaves his house. She was gone now. Out of Sonic's life.

Sonic groans, he was about to collapse but Amy caught him just in time before he hits the floor.

"You okay, Sonikku?" Amy asked in concern.

"I think so" Sonic wasn't really sure.

"Here, lie down on your bed" Amy said as she helps him walk to his bed and lie down.

"Amy, can you stay here with me?" Sonic asked. Amy smiles and nods.

"Sure" Amy said; she helped him take off his shoes and puts them on the floor. She also took off her boots and places it next to Sonic's shoes. She wraps her arms around Sonic's waist, snuggling on his chest.

"I love you Ames" Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy said.

They fell asleep; Sonic wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Resting his chin on top of her head.

The End.


End file.
